The invention relates to a shaft seal for a pump. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shaft seal for a rotary vane pump.
Rotary vane pumps can be used in aircraft to provide vacuum for the various instruments used for navigation and control. Typically, aircraft rotary vane pumps are positioned within the engine compartment where they are exposed to hydrocarbons and hydrocarbon vapors such as oil, engine exhaust, fuel, etc.